


Between Us

by Evil_Ranger



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger
Summary: Akimitsu helps Maeshima's problem.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Mochizuki Akimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Between Us

Maeshima much needed a shower. Akimitsu suggested working out together to improve his stamina. Wrong decision. His body was aching. Lungs were burning. Brain screaming. He began to dry himself. While doing so, he watched Akimitsu lather his hair. A blush began to creep onto his face. Not knowing what was causing it, something inside him was making him feel fuzzy. Akimitsu was humming A song. Forgetting Maeshima was even there, he began to rock his body in rhythm. Maeshima's blush began to spread as his eyes were analyzing his body. Of course, he homed onto A target that Akimitsu constantly boats about every day. Plump, round, wet. Maeshima's brain was playing images of something his body was craving. Pressure consuming him, he grabbed his clothes and rushed away towards the mirrors. Breathing heavily, he stared at himself. Why was he becoming worked up overseeing Akimitsu like that? It wasn't the first time they showered together, but this was different. Maybe he enjoyed watching Akimitsu's little show or seeing water droplets flow down his body? 

  
"S-Stop it, Maeshima! He's your friend. Don't think that way. How'd he feels if he knew you were thinking about him that way?" 

  
Maeshima unwrapped his towel, groaning as A rich of warm air rushed against his dick. He heard the shower stop. Ignoring his desires, he rushed his clothes on. 

  
"Maeshima! Are you still in here!?" 

  
"C-Coming! I was putting my clothes on!" 

  
Walking back to the showers, he turned the corner to see Akimitsu drying his hair with his towel. A pulse jolted within him. If he stays in here much longer, something was bound to happen. Maeshima couldn't see Akimitsu's front until now. His defined abs were covered in wetness, steam rising from his skin. Maeshima gulped as he continues to watch him. His hands instinctively lowered to his dick, touching the seams that defined his crotch. 

  
"H-Holy shit~." 

  
"Eh? Oh! I didn't hear you come around the corner. How was the shower? Felt good, right? Also, why are you touching down there?" Akimitsu chuckled, pointing. 

  
"W-Well, you see-." 

  
Maeshima quickly moved his hands behind his back. Akimitsu began to walk closer. Maeshima began to panic. Could he have already known? Did he know Maeshima was staring at him this entire time? Grabbing Maeshima's hand, he escorted him to the bench and asked him to sit. Maeshima was at eye-level to Akimitsu's dick. He saw his dick pulsed. Akimitsu's dick jerked upward, scaring Maeshima.

  
"Let's be honest here. Your horny, right? If you deny that, I won't continue this conversation and make my way home." 

  
Maeshima gasped. "Y-Yeah, I am. Sorry, you looked so sexy in the shower, and I couldn't resist!" 

  
"You didn't go through with it, have you?" 

  
"No. I didn't want you to think of me as disgusting. You're my friend." 

  
"It's okay. You have been working hard. So, I believe you deserve an award. Don't you?" 

  
Akimitsu unzipped Maeshima's fly. Maeshima hissed as his warm fingers wrapped gently around his dick. Unbounded by his pants, Maeshima's dick grew with eagerness. Akimitsu giggled as he took A moment to behold what he came across. 

  
"Mm, you couldn't wait. I don't mind sucking you off. Also, don't feel bad about getting hard in front of me. Your not the only one that has been fond of my gorgeous looks, but you are the first that will get something out of me. Even if you asked, I couldn't possibly say no to A dick such as this~. Just sit still, let me work my magic." 

  
Akimitsu's sat Maeshima's lap. Pulling off Maeshima's shirt, he stared hungrily at his chest. Maeshima felt his cheeks heating up. It wasn't common to see Akimitsu's blue eyes this close in person. Akimitsu leaned in, clamping his lips onto Maeshima's nipple. Maeshima gasps, feeling Akimitsu's tongue swirl around his nipple. Maeshima has never experienced such pleasure before. Sure, he jerked Several times but to have his nipple swallowed by Akimitsu was so new. Akimitsu lets go and aimed at his lips. Maeshima moaned into their kiss, stretching his tongue to feel everything Akimitsu's mouth had to offer. Akimitsu bit his bottom lip, seeping blood into their mouths. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths. Maeshima finished the kiss, feeling Akimitsu's hot breath hitting his nose. 

  
"Oh my~. Somebody's A bit needy. Stay still. I'm going to your dick now. Is that okay?" 

  
"Y-Yeah." 

  
Akimitsu went eye-level to Maeshima's dick. Maeshima was quivering. He never thought this day would have come; he'd put these memories into his bank. Akimitsu planted his lips onto Maeshima's tip, sinking deeper until Maeshima's dick was no longer visible. Maeshima's body lurched forward. Engulfed by radiating heat, Maeshima began to melt like butter. Akimitsu began to move, swirling his tongue top to bottom. Thoughts of Akimitsu's dancing in the shower flooded his mind.

  
"F-Fuck, Akimitsu! I-It's so hot! Keep going~!" 

  
Akimitsu looked into Maeshima's eyes. He winked as he grabbed Maeshima's balls and started to massage them. Maeshima began to babble. His tongue wouldn't go back. Akimitsu was sucking him dry, swallowing around him. Suddenly he felt his gut began to clench. He was ready. 

  
"I-I'm gonna cum~!" 

  
Akimitsu gasped. "Right in my fucking mouth. Please don't hold back any of it! I want A dam bursting in there!" 

  
Maeshima took control. He grabbed Akimitsu's hair and forced him down, burying his dick deep inside. The coil in his gut was coming undone. Burts of cum rocketed out of his body. Akimitsu was shaking. He was trying to keep up with the cum that was flowing down his throat. Maeshima's cries sounded delightful to Akimitsu's ears. Akimitsu let go, licking his creamy lips. 

  
"I'm impressed. You did as I asked. Wished it was like this during practice." Akimitsu chuckled, standing up. 

  
Maeshima huffed. "S-Shut up. What about you? D-Do you want me to take care of you?" 

  
"Nah. I'm A special case, baby. It'll take more than A blowjob to launch this rocket into space. Maybe next time~. Let's get cleaned up, though." 

  
"Another shower?" 

  
"Make it A together shower, and it's A deal." 


End file.
